


Baby, I'm Reader (ALEX GASKARTH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: All Time Low, alex gaskarth - Fandom
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Other, all time low - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Telling Alex (All Time Low) you’re pregnant and being really nervous about it even though you’re married cause he’s got tour and band stuff and a baby can really (for lack of a better phrase) put a bit of a damper on that.</p><p>word count: 448</p><p>warnings: none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Reader (ALEX GASKARTH)

The dinner was awkward, and it was you who made it that way.

You were picking at your food, stomach upset, and Alex was quickly picking up on it. He was watching you take small bites, push food around on your plate. He was asking you what was wrong with his eyes, but never speaking it.

And you knew that.

You were telling him, a hand brushed over your stomach, mentioning that you were done with drinking for awhile. You had even left the prenatals your doctor had prescribed on the counter in hopes that he would see them and ask, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t asked and you hadn’t told and you were both dancing around what was wrong with you as you both picked at your dinner.

“So,” Alex finally asked, running a nervous hand through his hair, “How was your day?” And you didn’t want to tell him you’d been panicking and crying because holy fuck you were pregnant and tour was coming up, so instead you just shrugged and smiled and deflected the question with one of your own.

“How’s planning for the tour?”

“Slow going,” Alex said, looking relieved to have something to talk about, “But it’s going. I wish you could come with me, but our manager is really harsh about these things.”

“My doctor said no travel, anyway,” You said, slipping up, “Even if your manager was going to let me, I couldn’t.” Alex’s eyes meet yours in record time, squinting in confusion.

“Your doctor? Are you okay?” He reached across the table for your hand and clasped it in his. “What happened?”

“I went to the doctor,” You said dumbly, “Because I thought I was pregnant. I mean, I’m pregnant. And it’s yours, obviously, but I’m pregnant and we’re having a baby.” You hadn’t mean to say it all at once like that, leaving Alex dumbstruck and staring, but it all fell from your mouth in word vomit. He took your hand in his once more and rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked, eyes lighting up, “Is that what you’ve been so nervous about tonight? Telling me you’re carrying my child?” And you could just nod while Alex grinned. “But why?”

“You’re going on tour,” You said, “You’re going on tour and I’m staying here and I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck here and I want you to have fun on this tour.” Alex shook his head.

“I’m ready for a family, baby. I’m ready for you to be pregnant. I’m ready to come back from the tour and see you carrying my child and I am so, so ready.”


End file.
